


Char Marks and Lavender

by thatsuperwholockgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ???? - Freeform, AU, Dean POV, Fluffy, I really don't know what this is, Just enjoy, M/M, Poem-like, idk man, sort of....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsuperwholockgirl/pseuds/thatsuperwholockgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem of sorts that brings you along for the ride of Dean Winchester's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Char Marks and Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> God, I love random inspiration :) It's short, I know, but I like it and I hope you all will too!! Also it's unbeta'ed so any mistakes are my own. And always, I love feedback, so leave a comment! Or feel free to check out my Tumblr: asinnerandhisimpala

I.

You shake his hand for the first time and it is like fire in your veins. You look down and swear you see black char marks running up your forearm. This is intensity as you have never felt it before and honestly? Honestly, you cannot get enough of this man with the bright blue eyes and the quirky trench coat. Honestly, you just met him three minutes ago and you are in love.

 

II.

You take him to lunch for the first time and it is nerve-wracking. His foot finds your own under the table and you try hard not to drop your fork. He has spinach in his teeth but honestly? Honestly, it does not matter a single bit because he gives you his French fries. Honestly, it is the first date but you could pick out a ring for him to wear right now.

 

III.

You meet his family for the first time and you are extremely intimidated. He kisses you and reassures you that things will be okay, and they are. His parents might be hovering but honestly? Honestly, you like it because you miss your own parents so terribly. Honestly, you could not think of any better people to add to your self-knitted family.

 

IV.

You hear your name whispered from his lips for the first time and it is like being skyrocketed into space. His eyes become constellations and his neck smells like lightning and lavender. The T.V is playing “Family Feud” in the background but honestly? Honestly, it is pure Paradise and pure Hell all rolled into one. Honestly, this man is your Sun and you are his Earth, forever in a delicate dance--together.


End file.
